landofkhaiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Church of Kord
The Church of Kord in Quatif is located in the Human District and influenced the humans to wage the War of the White Fist. The War of the White Fist The War of the White Fist, or Kord's War as many call it, was a war that took place between the Human District and Elven District roughly 200 years ago. Its name was due to the distinctive insignia of a white fist that the humans used to decorate their banners and shields. The humans were descendants from a rather savage tribe, and many had a bloodlust. The arena normally satisfied this lust, but many wanted to go to war to appease Kord. Meanwhile the Elves refused to cooperate with the humans in any way due to their more savage culture. The culture of the human district took this coldhandedness as a lack of respect, and many agreed that they needed to earn that respect in the only way they knew how, blood and battle. Eventually a man named Elian took the mantle of uniting the people of the human district in an attack on the Elven district. The Elves met the Humans in the field, and soon saw they were losing the battle. The humans simply had too many fighters. The Elves decided to retreat behind their walls while the humans lay a seige. With their access to the Duala river cut off, the elven mages imbued their only water source (a pond) to provide as much sustenance as possible, so that a megre drop served the purpose of a gallon. Throughout the seige the Elves met with the Dwarves in secret and plotted a way to break the seige. The Elves paid a large sum of money to hire mercenaries and arm their citizens, and met the humans in the field again. The Elves won a crushing victory and the humans admitted defeat. In the aftermath, the Elves forced the Humans to sign a document that enacted taxes and sanctions on the human district. These sanctions would lessen in severity every 50 years for the next 150 years, at which point all taxes and sanctions are to be withdrawn. Quatif's Recovery Once the war died down, Quatif saw 200 years of difficult recovery. After Kord's War, Qatif saw a period of reccession for the next 100 years. But eventually trade returned to it's usual amount, and the stability of the city countinued. Although the Elves refused to remove or reduce their sanctions. While new generations came and went in the Human district, the same generation continued living in the Elven district, and that generation did not forget about the war. In the meanwhile, the outcasted Mul colony managed to reform and find dwelling in an unknown location. They have since taken to pirating and looting ships that come down the Duala river. Today Qatif is still thriving off of travelers and mechants vessels, although the Mul have become a growing problem, and tensions between the Human and Elven district continue to rise. Decline in membership The humans during Malwrath's conflict with Qatif suffered great casualties. The decline has another source, of which the humans of Quatif are in disagreement. By many accounts there was an incident in the church that some claim was Kord himself, instructing his followers to leave the church and stop worshipping, followed by a clap of thunder. Those who remained found their altar destroyed. Skeptics believe this was merely trickery.